you_a_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
Haruyama Hotaru
is the main protagonist of Pretty Cure Miracle Seasons. She is a kind, friendly fifteen year old girl who has an easygoing and goofy personality. Hotaru's Pretty Cure alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of Spring. Her catchphrase is . History General Information Appearance Civilian Hotaru has shoulder length brown hair that has blonde highlights which she is usually seen wearing in a low ponytail. Her eye color is green and she wears glasses. Her casual outfit consists of a white thin strapped shirt with a frilly collar that is tucked into purple waist high shorts with gold buckles going down the front. Her Miracle Pad is in its bag and attached to the right side of her shorts. She also wears black thigh length stocking with purple flats on her feet. In episode one through to episode four, she wears a green spaghetti strapped dress with white polka dots on the front that stops just above her knees with black bike shorts underneath and she has green and pink converses with white laces on her feet. Her school uniform consists of a Carolina blue sailor collar with two white stripes going through the middle, a white short sleeved button up blouse that has a pocket with the school emblem on the left and a pink bow tied to her collar. Her skirt is Carolina blue and pleated with teal stripes criss crossing on the skirt. She also wears white socks with a Carolina blue stripe near the top and her shoes are brown Mary Janes. Pretty Cure Cure Dahlia has long wavy blonde hair that comes down to her waist with a white headband that has a pink dahlia attached to it on her head. Her eye color is pink and she wears tickle me pink earrings. Her outfit consists of a tickle me pink vest that has white lines starting from the hem and going up the middle which has two tickle me pink flower buttons in between the white lines. Along the hem of the vest there is a white round frilly fabric attached. On her chest, there is a magenta bow attached to the pink collar. Her skirt is double layered with the top layer being pink and the other being white. Her sleeves are puffy and off her shoulders while her gloves are white, short in length and has tickle me pink ribbons around he wrists. She wears thigh length white stockings with pale pink round frilly fabric attached to the top with tickle me pink ballet shoes on her feet. Her Miracle Pad is in its bag and attached to a yellow string that is wrapped around her waist. When she recieves her Seasonal Crystal, a blue crystal with a pink flower in the middle is seen attached to her chest bow. Personality Hotaru is a kind, friendly fifteen year old girl who attends Hinoki Academy as a second year high school student. She is easygoing as well as being quite loud and goofy but when at school, she is very quiet and gets outspoken quite a lot. Despite being goofy and loud around her family and friends, Hotaru can be quite shy and withdrawn which results in her either reading, drawing or watching anime. She has an awkward aura about her at times, can be very clumsy and always leaves things to the last minute. She loves the English culture and wishes to one day, travel to a country that speaks only English so she can teach Japanese there and make friends with English people. She is very sporty, Soccer being her favourite but is very lazy when it comes to getting her fitness level up to standard and she is a glutton. Throughout the series, Hotaru grows to admire flowers and to do things for herself instead of getting others to help her all the time. As Cure Dahlia, her personality changes a bit. She is more passionate about flowers and nature and will do anything to protect others. She also gains a sense of justice and is more focused and serious then she is as Hotaru. Relationships Family Friends *'Tori' - Hotaru forms a close bond through the course of the series and is very protective of her and would hate to lose her friend to Nemesis. Hotaru often has to get help from Tori with one of her subjects due to her difficulties with it, despite Tori being younger than her. *'Hinata Chinatsu' - Hotaru's best friend. *'Mirai Sakura' - The leader of the Rainbow Pretty Cure team who Hotaru befriends along with Yumi during Pretty Cure All Stars Sapphire when they have to try and get everyone to realize it wasn't them who poisoned the other Pretty Cure but the three royal knights. *'Fuyuki Yumi' - The leader of the Aurora Pretty Cure! team who Hotaru befriends along with Sakura during Pretty Cure All Stars Sapphire when they have to try and get everyone to realize it wasn't them who poisoned the other Pretty Cure but the three royal knights. Etymology - means 'spring' which is probably a reference to the season Hotaru represents as Cure Dahlia while means 'mountain'. Together, Haruyama means 'Spring Mountain'. http://surnames.behindthename.com/submit/name/haruyama - means 'firefly'. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotaru Dahlia is a spicy flower that is the national flower of Mexico. The flower represents 'diversity', 'elegance' and 'dignity' and has a symbolic message of 'temper your adventures with a kind heart' when combined with tulips and irises. http://www.whats-your-sign.com/flowers-and-meanings.html Pretty Cure Cure Dahlia "Blooming flowers of Spring! Cure Dahlia!" 春の咲くの花！キュアダリア！ Haru no saku no hana! Kyua Daria! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hotaru. Despite being the leader, Dahlia takes a while to adjust to her powers, which she gets help by her friends and Tori. She controls the power of healing and flowers and she transforms with the Miracle Pad that comes along with a Cure Stylus. Attacks * - Cure Dahlia's main attack, which can only be activated when her power has risen to its full capacity. * - Cure Dahlia's upgrade attack that she achieves when she has her Spring Crystal. To perform this attack, she needs her Spring Scepter. * - Cure Dahlia's group attack that she performs with Cure Blaze, Cure Maple and Cure Crystal, where she needs her Spring Scepter. Items *'Miracle Pad' - It is the device Hotaru and the other Cure's use to transform with. The Miracle Pad comes with the Cure Stylus, which helps activate Hotaru and the others transformation. "Pretty Cure, Ever-Changing Magic!" is the official transformation phrase used to transform with. *'Spring Crystal' - Cure Dahlia's Seasonal Crystal which she achieves in episode 18. It boosts up her power and is found attached to her chest bow in her Pretty Cure form and in her Miracle Pad when she is Hotaru. Transformation "Pretty Cure, Ever-Changing Magic!" - Pretty Cure, Ever-Changing Magic is the official transformation phrase used by Fujiwara Hotaru to transform into Cure Dahlia in Pretty Cure Miracle Seasons. Hotaru holds the Miracle Pad facing up to her and draws a flower on the screen with the Cure Stylus. Her glasses disappear and she then shouts out "Pretty Cure, Ever-Changing Magic!" and the the flower on the screen glows and a shower of pink light bursts out of the flower into Hotaru cupped hands, which she blows out to land on her wrists to produce her gloves and wrist ribbons. Next, the light lands on her feet which makes her shoes appear with her dress and off the shoulder sleeves appearing next. She then forms a diamond with her hands in front of her chest to make pink light form her chest bow and her Spring Crystal. Her hair accessory then appears in front of her which she places on her head to make her hair change color, become wavy and grow longer and make her earrings also appear. Lastly, she lifts her hands up in the air to make a yellow string slip onto her body in which she attaches her Miracle Pad in its bag to it. Afterwards, she lands on a blooming pink flower and says her introduction before striking her pose. Songs Hotaru's voice actress, Hikasa Yōko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *BLOOM ❀Saku❀ *Flower Girl Duets Trivia *Hotaru is based of CureHibiki, with civilian appearance and personality being all Hotaru is based off from CureHibiki. *Hotaru was originally going to be called "Fujiwara Honoka" or "Fujiwara Hibiki", but both those names were taken by Yukishiro Honoka/ Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart) and Hōjō Hibiki/ Cure Melody from Suite Pretty Cure♪. **On March 19, 2015, Hotaru's surname was changed from "Fujiwara" to "Haruyama". Hibiki revealed why it was changed was because she felt as if it wasn't following the pattern of having the Cure's name representing her power or something to do with them as a Cure. *Hotaru is the second lead Cure to have the initials H.H after Haruno Haruka/ Cure Flora from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. **They both coincidentally have "Haru" in their name. In Hotaru's case only in her surname while Haruka has "Haru" in both her surname and first name. *Hotaru is the only Cure from Miracle Seasons to appear in the All Stars film, Pretty Cure All Stars Sapphire. *The way Hotaru places her headband on her head in her transformation is the same as how the Go! Princess Cures place their tiaras on their heads in their transformations. *Hotaru is the first lead Cure to wear her glasses all the time in civilian form but is the third Cure overall after Tsukikage Yuri from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Shirabe Ako from Suite Pretty Cure♪ to wear them full time. *Despite being the Pretty Cure of Spring, Hotaru was born in Summer (for Japan), which makes her the only Miracle Seasons Cure to not be born in the season she represents. References Category:HibikiCures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cure Miracle Seasons Category:Pretty Cure Miracle Seasons Cures Category:Pretty Cure Miracle Seasons Characters Category:Lead Cures